


Jueves

by HellaMirly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, couldn't help myself
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaMirly/pseuds/HellaMirly
Summary: Nayeon siempre ve a la misma pelinegra tomar el tren de la mañana, sin embargo aun no reúne la suficiente valentía como para dirigirle la palabra.Parece ser que este Jueves será diferente
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 2





	Jueves

**Author's Note:**

> Lo hice super rápido en una chispa de inspiracion que tenia, disculpen los errores y lo corto que es :c

“ _Ah, ahí viene de nuevo”_ Piensa Nayeon al ver a la chica pelinegra entre la multitud. No puede evitar quedársele viendo un buen rato, vestida de negro como usualmente lo hace. De veras que esta chica no tiene nada más que paletas oscuras en cuanto a vestimenta se refiere pero vaya que esa mujer sí que sabía hacer que hasta los colores más tristes — para Nayeon, al menos — combinaran tan perfectamente y se le vieran endemoniadamente bien.

De repente, la chica parece ser que voltea hacia su dirección. Nayeon voltea la vista rápidamente, de nuevo se le ha quedado viendo por mucho tiempo. Ya lleva un par de meses esta situación, la pelinegra sube al tren, Nayeon se le queda viendo sin importarle su alrededor, la chica voltea hacia ella y Nayeon desvía la mirada. En un principio había pensado que tal vez y sólo tal vez la chica habría notado su presencia, sin embargo ese pensamiento se disolvió tan rápido como vino, pues era obvio que la chica veía hacia la ventana, donde estaría su acompañante. Una chica algo pequeña y con unos ojos grandes y lindos. Se preguntaba cuál sería su relación, ya que en una que otra ocasión, las dos chicas subirían el tren juntas. Y ahí sí, Nayeon no les dirigía ni una sola mirada, no cuando la única vez que lo hizo, fue por haber escuchado su risa y al haber visto tan deslumbrante sonrisa su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho con desespero. Cómo deseaba poder tener el mismo efecto en ella. Cómo deseaba poder dirigirle la palabra tan siquiera.

Si Nayeon fuera especial — tal como las chicas en las revistas que suele leer con Momo y Sana — tal vez tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarle “¿Quién eres?”

Moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero el miedo era mayor. ¿Qué pasaría si la toma por loca? ¿Y si es asocial? ¿Y si no le gustan las chicas como ella? No podía arriesgarse, no cuando la única razón que la hacía levantarse a las 6 am para arreglarse y tomar el tren desaparecía de su vida.

La pelinegra se sienta de nuevo frente a ella y no puede evitar posar sus ojos sobre aquella persona una vez más. Nayeon siente sus adentros contraerse y relajarse de nuevo por la emoción, si tan solo supiera que lleva su falda más bonita sólo por ella. Sin embargo, la contraria lanza un bostezo a la ventana y no tarda mucho en que el cristal ahora empañado empiece a dejar caer gotas. Justo como los ojos de Nayeon amenazaban con hacer.

Su corazón se detiene al encontrarse de nuevo con ese par de ojos viendo a su dirección. La chica suspira y Nayeon cierra los ojos. Antes de cerrarlos por completo, alcanza a ver que ha apartado la vista. Apenas y respira, de nuevo este sentimiento es demasiado, se encoge en el asiento y se pone a temblar.

Así son sus días, de Lunes a Viernes sin falta, tal cual como las golondrinas del Poema de Adolfo Bécquer — que tuvo que leer en la escuela y más tarde tuvo un debate sobre el significado de dicho poema con Chaeyoung, concordando que era agridulce — ya que ellas dos también van de estación a estación, una frente a la otra, donde el silencio va y viene.

Pasa de nuevo, aquella mirada se posa en Nayeon y todo se repite. Siempre es así. Pero esta vez, sólo esta vez Nayeon se permite desear algo más, pareciera que ese deseo es lo que despertó a sus labios. En un tartamudeo dice su nombre.

“J-Jeong…Jeongyeon” Lo había escuchado en una de las veces que subió con la chica de ojos bonitos. Estaban en una conversación amena donde terminaron dándose de manotazos en los hombros y ahí escuchó el nombre más hermoso que sus oídos habían captado.

En cuanto ella posa su mirada en Nayeon, la última se arrepiente, seguro que piensa _“Qué chica más tonta”_ y Nayeon siente que quiere morir. ¿Habrá sido por lo que su mente le dijo que Jeongyeon pensaba? ¿O acaso fue el horrible estruendo que azotó al vagón y le nubló la vista? Ese horrible dolor en su cuerpo… no puede ser sólo por lo que pensó. Porque la sangre que ahora brotaba de ella era real y por más que ella sufriera por Jeongyeon —y que era bastante — nunca había sangre.

De repente ve a alguien arrastrarse hacia ella, el tiempo se detiene porque conoce muy bien ese flequillo pelinegro. La mente de Nayeon divaga en las veces que vio a la chica con diferente estilo— desde negro pelicorto, rubio, un azul grisáceo que le duró unos pocos días, aquella semana en la que llevó un collarín y moría por preguntarle si estaba bien, a un morado que también fue efímero, a un largo cabello castaño y hasta el más reciente, largo cabello negro que quedaba como anillo al dedo en este invierno, con un flequillo lindo que refrescaba tal como empezaría a hacer al terminar Marzo — y cómo todas las veces siempre la reconocía.

“Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.” Nayeon escucha esa voz que va dirigida hacia ella. De repente el tiempo se detiene y los gritos de dolor a alrededor junto a ese olor nauseabundo a sangre ya no existen.

“Cada mañana rechazo el directo” Un gruñido de dolor la interrumpe, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo.”Y elijo este tren" Un jadeo más.

_“Ahhh, parece que ya estamos llegando, pero no quiero que esto termine…”_ Nayeon piensa mientras Jeongyeon la toma de la mano, ya las luces se apagaron. _"Estamos pasando el túnel..._ _Significa que... ya estamos cerca de la estación"_ Vuelve a pensar Nayeon — Faltaba bastante para llegar al túnel—.

Este 11 de Marzo su vida ha tomado un giro que siempre había esperado.

Nayeon busca a tientas el rostro de la pelinegra y cuando lo encuentra, hace lo más valiente que ha hecho en toda su vida: Besa a Jeongyeon en los labios. Es extraño, tiene sabor metálico y eso hace que un sentimiento agridulce — tal como aquel poema, de nuevo se parece a ellas dos – se sitúe en la boca de su estómago y las lágrimas empiecen a salir de sus ojos. Parece ser que son nuevas, ya que se siente como si hubiera estado llorando desde que sintió ese horrendo dolor en el cuerpo.

“Te quiero” sale débilmente de los labios de Jeongyeon mientras la mano que en algún punto empezó a sostener su mejilla la acaricia. Su tacto se siente como una pluma de golondrina.

Nayeon siente la necesidad de darle algo más a esta chica que hace que sus emociones exploten como fuegos artificiales. No encuentra mejor presente más que regalarle el ultimo soplo de su corazón.

Un Jueves 11 de Marzo, Im Nayeon llevó acabo el acto de mayor valentía que había hecho en toda su vida. Y con esa misma valentía acabó la misma.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en la canción "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh
> 
>   
> El tema del tren está basado en hechos reales, fué el mayor atentado en la historia de España y el segundo de Europa, ya que es 11 de Marzo me llegó la inspiración que hace años no tenía, sin embargo por ser un tema sensible si hay algún español que se sienta incómodo o sienta que estoy faltandole el respeto a este tema, hágamelo saber por favor y lo eliminaré en cuanto vea el mensaje 
> 
>   
> Gracias por leer :]


End file.
